Salam perpisahan
by amerta rosella
Summary: Aku pasti kembali. Karena di sini, di tempat ini, kutemukan hatiku, yang ada padamu.


Di luar hujan masih turun cukup deras, petir serta guntur saling bersahutan, menggelegar membawa suara yang memekakan telinga, desa Konohagakure berkabung malam ini. Langit malam terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya, gelap dan _suram_ disertai angin kencang yang bertiup dari arah gerbang_. Seperti _akan terjadi badai besar. Namun tampaknya suara teriakan alam tidak menyurutkan mereka—dua orang itu, yang tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat telah bermandikan peluh, terbuai akan kenikmatan surga dunawi yang akan mereka raih bersama.

Ruangan temaram, membiarkan biasan sinar bulan yang datang dari celah-celah ruangan serta gorden yang terbuka menjadi pelita. Suara desahan serta erangan saling bersahutan, ranjang itu bergetar seirama dengan permainan mereka, seprai tak lagi rapih, banyak tekukan di sana sini, berantakan dan kusut.

Menjadi saksi bisu permainan mereka berdua.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Salam Perpisahan © amerta rosella  
**

—**a ItaSaku Fanfiction**

**M for LEMON!**

**Standard warning applied. Fanon. Bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya alurnya cepat dan minim deskripsi.**

**Mature contens, I warn you~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu," pria yang berada di atas tubuh wanita itu bergumam pelan, tangan-tangan besar yang bermain dikedua bukit kembar berukuran sedang—menurutnya, itu sudah cukup untuknya, dia memberikan rangsangan berupa remasan penuh pada buah dada yang tampak menantang, membuat kering kerongkongan hingga menjilat bagian luar bibirnya sendiri. Kepalanya berada di sana, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh wanitanya, nyaman dan _memikat._

Semuanya terlihat putih, abu-abu lalu gelap, kabut tebal benar-benar membutakan mata, logika tertutup oleh perasaan. Naluri bermain, membiarkan diri tanduk pada hasrat yang membakar. "Shh…, aku…," wanita dengan helaian merah muda yang dibiarkan terurai bahkan tampak berantakan, serta poninya yang jatuh akibat peluh berusaha untuk membuka bibirnya, mengucapkan kata-kata balasan pada pria di atasnya dengan bibir yang bergetar menikmati setiap rangsangan.

Sakura kembali mengeluh panjang, kala merasakan lidah panas menari-nari di kedua belah dadanya, menghisap, menjilat, seakan-akan Itachi ingin memakan habis umpan yang telah disediakan, "Juga mencintaimuhh—" tangan yang tadinya meremas seprai untuk menahan gelombang yang dirasakannya kini tergerak sendiri, menjambak helaian hitam panjang milik Itachi, meminta lebih dan lebih dari ini, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Tangan besar itu beralih dari dada, turun ke bawah, menuju liang kenikmatan duniawi yang seakan terus memanggil dengan bisikan-bisikan merdu, meminta untuk segera dijajah olehnya.

Lembut menyapa, membuat sang empunya melesakan kepalanya pada bantal yang menjadi penopang kepalanya, menjambak rambut Itachi tanpa peduli pria itu sedikit meringis dan puting Sakura yang masih berada dalam mulutnya tergigit sedikit. Dua jari bermain di sana, mencabik-cabik dalam rongga hangat yang begitu basah dan lembab di kedua celah kaki-kaki jenjang yang bergerak gelisah, menendang-nendang udara, "Ngghhh….,"

Wangi _cinta _mendominasi ruangan. Itachi mendongak, menatap sepasang _jade _sayu milik Sakura yang sangat indah serta menawan. Wajah yang memerah sempurna dengan bibir yang setengah membuka serta napas yang menderu; membuat Itachi segera beralih menyerang bibir itu, mengajak Sakura bermain dengan hisapan-hisapan liar dengan lidah yang meliuk-liuk, entah saliva milik siapa yang menetes di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura merasa dirinya melayang, suara desahannya teredam oleh ciuman panas mereka, tubuhnya panas serasa seperti terbakar. Jari-jari panjang itu masih betah bermain di sana, keluar masuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat Sakura merasa perutnya keram seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di sana, hingga ia menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mengimbangi.

"Itachi..hhh…," desahnya pelan, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perlakuan pria itu pada tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya seakan terbang tinggi, melayang dan seolah lupa bagaimana caranya kembali memijak permukaan. Tangan kurus milik Sakura mengusap dada bidang Itachi, dada kokoh yang selalu menjadi tempat nyaman bagi wanita itu untuk bersandar, berkeluh kesah, membagi _beban_, "aku—hh!" ciuman mereka telah terlepas, bersamaan dengan jari-jari milik Itachi yang berhenti bergerak, lalu keluar dengan cairan cinta Sakura. Pria itu mengambil napas, melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura untuk memberinya akses lebih mudah.

"Nggggghh—" Sakura lagi-lagi melesakan kepalanya saat dia sadar wajah Itachi telah berada di sana, di depan kewanitaannya dengan deru napas yang menggelitik, memberikan sapaan sebelum lidah lunak tak bertulang masuk menjelajah. Menggoda, membuat tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar, antara geli dan nikmat yang membuat setetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya—semua kenikmatan ini, dia tidak ingin berhenti. Sentuhan Itachi pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya membawanya pada sebuah candu yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti.

"Itachi—AKH!" Sakura telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya, itu berarti pemanasan mereka akan segera berhenti, berganti dengan permainan inti yang membuat debaran jantung keduanya semakin menggila. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, dua pasang manik mata berbeda warna yang menyorot sayu.

"Sakura…," desis Itachi, memposisikan kejantanan miliknya yang telah berdiri tegak pada surga duniawi yang akan mereka jajah berdua malam ini, karena mungkin saja esok semuanya harus berakhir—karena esok tidak akan sama lagi seperti malam ini, "aku mencintaimu," seorang Uchiha bukanlah peringai yang romantis, melantunkan kata-kata penuh romansa seperti seorang pujangga, Itachi tidak membual, dia memang mencintai Sakura, sangat mencintai wanita itu. _Kunoichi _merah muda yang sewaktu dirinya masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beragam alat-alat medis menjadi orang yang sudah mengobatinya.

Wanita yang tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, karena siapapun tahu Uchiha Itachi adalah _missing-nin _Konoha, pria yang membantai klan Uchiha—namun menyisahkan Sasuke seorang yang kini juga buron keadaannya, anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, "Aku lebih mencintaimu," sepasang manik hijau berkaca-kaca, ada hati yang retak dalam dadanya, menyadari mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama, karena Haruno Sakura, bukan milik Uchiha Itachi—meski mereka ingin saling memiliki. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, melakukan penyatuan perlahan-lahan, dengan hati yang sama-sama terluka.

Ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sakura, dia membiarkan seorang penjahat kelas S memperawani dirinya, bahkan Sakura seolah mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya yang dulu sewaktu masih menjadi gadis berusia belasan tahun menginginkan Sasuke yang melakukan itu padanya.

Itachi menggeram, Sakura mendesah dengan wajah yang menahan sakit. Dia seorang _kunoichi_, sakit di bagian bawahnya harus bisa ditahannya dengan mudah, karena Sakura pernah merasa sakit yang lebih dari ini. Tubuh mereka telah menyatu, bermandikan peluh dan disambut dengan suara petir dan guntur yang menggelegar. Pria Uchiha itu memasuki tubuhnya dalam, semakin dalam membuat Sakura yang awalnya meringis kesakitan menjadi terbang melayang—merasakan sesuatu menembus bagian dalam dirinya.

Haruno Sakura berharap hari esok tidak datang, dia hanya ingin hatinya yang telah retak tidak menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Malam ini terjadi karena Itachi yang belum sepenuhnya dipercayai oleh penduduk desa serta para tetua ditugaskan dalam misi_ solo_ ke Amegakure dengan waktu yang bisa bertahun-tahun lamanya—itu berarti lagi-lagi Sakura akan kehilangan, kehilangan cinta barunya, merasa sebelah sayapnya patah dan tak bisa lagi berkepak.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan keduanya, bahkan salam perpisahan ini terjadi secara alami—dengan Sakura yang ingin memberikan kesan yang indah sebelum mereka terpisah jarak dan waktu dalam kurung yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Sakura menolak dengan tegas saat Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk merawat Itachi, yang ditemukan dalam kondisi sekarat di gerbang pintu masuk desa. Ninja yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan mengatakan Itachi diantar oleh sosok pria berkulit biru dengan gigi-gigi tajam menyerupai hiu, mengatakan pada mereka untuk mengobati luka temannya sampai sembuh.

Meski Sakura kadang keras kepala, namun Tsunade jauh lebih keras kepala di banding Sakura, dia tidak menerima penolakan dari muridnya yang telah berusia awal dua puluh tahunan itu; menyuruh Sakura mengobati Itachi dengan maksud agar buronan yang telah membantai klannya sendiri itu berbalik akan menjadi sekutu Konoha untuk menghadapi perang dunia ninja yang diperkirakan pasti terjadi—meski tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Uchiha Itachi koma selama dua bulan, selama itu pula Sakura dengan telaten mengobati luka-lukanya, karena itu memang tugasnya. Itachi bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar, asing, apalagi dengan seorang _kunoichi _yang dulu dia ketahui menaruh hati pada adik laki-lakinya. Itachi yang terlalu dingin dan kadang sering memakai mata sharingannnya saat Sakura berada dekat dengannya jelas saja membuat gadis itu kesal. Siapa yang menyangka batas antara cinta dan benci itu begitu tipis?

Cinta datang dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Baik Itachi mau pun Sakura tak menolak itu semua, karena tidak ada yang salah dari seseorang yang saling jatuh cinta. Setelah dinyatakan benar-benar pulih, Itachi disidang oleh para tetua desa, pria itu mengatakan dia tidak ingin pergi dari Konoha, menjalani kehidupan sebagai tawanan rumah untuk beberapa bulan, banyak yang mencaci atau bahkan memandang benci, baik orang-orang dari kalangan shinobi maupun sipil—Itachi tetap penjahat bagi mereka.

Itu sebabnya keduanya sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, membiarkan Naruto dan Sai mengira Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke—mustahil kan? Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke setelah penantiannya selama ini, yang sama hanyalan Sakura yang masih tertarik akan pesona seorang Uchiha. Hingga hari ini tiba; perpisahan itu lagi-lagi terjadi dalam kehidupan Sakura, seolah dia sudah akrab dengan yang namanya perpisahan—selamat datangyang selalu diakhiri dengan _selamat tinggal, _mungkin _sampai jumpa lagi_.

Selimut tebal milik Sakura menyelimuti keduanya, Itachi membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, membiarkan dada bidangnya menjadi pengganti bantal untuk wanita itu. Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas—"Apa kau harus menerima misi itu Itachi?" tanya Sakura lemah, berharap pria itu akan menjawab sesuai dengan keinginannya, sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya," menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tiap helai merah muda milik Sakura, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma buah ceri yang begitu identik dengan wanita-_nya_.

"Tapi itu misi yang memakan banyak waktu," bisik Sakura, ada nada kekecewaan di sana, dia kecewa mengapa Itachi tidak menolak misi itu, pergi ke Amegakure meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku pasti akan kembali," tetap saja, meskipun Itachi mengatakan dirinya pasti akan kembali, pulang ke desa ini, tempat yang dulu pernah ditinggalkannya untuk sebuah penggapaian, Sakura tetap merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Itachi…," Itachi menarik napas, Sakura masih bersikukuh untuk memaksanya agar tetap tinggal.

"Kau takut aku tidak akan kembali?" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Sakura. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku, pasti kembali," menarik napas, "karena di _sini_, di tempat ini, kutemukan hatiku," Sakura mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria itu, dengan sepasang pendar hijau yang berbinar meski sarat akan kelelahan. "Yang ada padamu—"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ucapan Itachi memberi sedikit ketenangan dalam hatinya yang merasa resah. "Aku tahu," Itachi yang hangat, andai saja semuanya terasa senyaman ini sejak dulu, andai saja Itachi tak membantai klannya, tak melarikan diri dari Konoha—pasti Sakura sudah sejak dulu jatuh cinta pada pria itu, yang sekilas terlihat begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan mantan rekan setimnya itu, "aku akan menunggu,"

Meski bertahun-tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, meski mungkin saja nantinya dalam kurung waktu selama itu hal apapun bisa terjadi. Tapi setidaknya, sampai saat ini dan entah kapan—keduanya berjanji dalam hati masing-masing, akan mengikat hati.

"Tidurlah,"

Besoknya, kala matahari masih muncul malu-malu menyinari bumantara, Sakura merasa hatinya retak melihat tempat di sebelahnya telah kosong, Itachi tidak ada. Pria itu berangkat sebelum dirinya terbangun dari tidur serta mimpi-mimpinya, tanpa berpamitan padanya. Sakura menghela napas, seandainya dia dan Itachi adalah sepasang suami istri, pasti Sakura akan dengan mudah meminta Nona Tsunade mengizinkannya untuk mendampingi Itachi dalam misi solonya ke Ame.

Sakura meraba tempat kosong itu, tersenyum lemah dan hatinya merasa sedikit tentram menghirup aroma tubuh Itachi yang tertinggal di sana. Lagi-lagi dia harus menanti, bukan menanti kembalinya Sasuke kali ini, tapi ialah pria Uchiha yang masih satu darah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

note: huhuhu, rendom banget T-T, udah gitu, ini PWP lagi, mohon dimaafkan atas ide random ini. silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kotak review, jika berkenan :').


End file.
